


Cape

by HenryCCDL



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL
Summary: Miles finds something he isn't supposed to, but Aaron isn't mad...Written in partnership with the-prowler-official on tumblr!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Cape

"Miles? Where are you?" Aaron calls softly, looking through every room of the apartment. "Little man, I really need you too-" he freezes. Standing in his room is his nephew, a finned purple and blue cape wrapped around him, the rest of his prowler gear scattered around. Miles giggles. "Look unc, I'm a superhero!" He laughs, throwing himself into Aaron's arms. Something tugs at his heart,  _ Pride _ . He looks down at his nephew, a kid too young to know who that cape and gear belonged to. He grins. "Well then, since you're the hero, i guess I'm gonna play the bad guy!" Aaron sets down his nephew. "You're gonna have to catch me, little man!" He speed walks around the apartment, Miles giving chase gleefully until he grows tired.

Aaron sits with him on the couch, gently taking off the cape and looking at it.  _ maybe one day I'll show you the ropes, little man. _

**_The end_ **


End file.
